This Application claims priority to Taiwan Patent Application No. 091106816 entitled xe2x80x9cCooling System For Electronic Apparatusxe2x80x9d, filed Apr. 4, 2002.
The present invention relates to a cooling system for use at an outlet of an electronic apparatus.
The known projection display devices, such as a LCD projector, a projecting television, or a projector, display an image on a screen via an optical system with a light source, such as a lamp and the like. The light source in the projector is a high brightness lamp for projecting the image onto the screen.
The temperature of an interior of the projector, such as an LCD projector using a high brightness lamp, rises due to operation of lamp. The high temperature may damage the liquid crystal panels, and more seriously, crack the liquid crystal panels. Thus, the projector apparatus needs a cooling device to cool the operation temperature for assuring the normal operation of the liquid crystal panels. The cooling device, such as a fan, is generally utilized in the cooling system.
The conventional projection display device uses a fan to remove the heat generated by the components, e.g. lamp and the liquid crystal panels, and improve the efficiency of the projection apparatus.
In addition, if air flow outlet happens to be against a wall, the hot air is difficult to remove from the outlet. This will increase the temperature inside the apparatus, and the projection apparatus becomes unstable. Eventually, this affects the life of the projection apparatus. In addition, the hot air flow from the outlet will make the users uncomfortable when their hands or bodies are close to the outlet.
One aspect of the present invention is to lower the temperature of air flow at the outlet of an electronic apparatus, e.g. the outlet of a projector.
The present invention provides a cooling system for an electronic apparatus, and the electronic apparatus includes a housing having an outlet. The cooling system includes a device for generating a first air flow flowing from an interior of the housing to the outlet. The cooling system further includes a stopper, affixed on an inner wall of the housing, for hindering a portion of the first air flow from flowing to the outlet. Moreover, the cooling system farther includes an opening next to the stopper for allowing a second air flow to flow into the housing. The second air flow flows into the electronic apparatus and mixes with the first air flow.